


Sailing the Seven Seas

by agirlintheville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: Hulkeye Pirate Drabble





	

“Up on your feet, pirate!”

“That’s captain to you,” Clint said without looking up at the armed men who had burst into his cabin. He grunted as one smacked his head with the butt of their gun.

“I said, up!”

Clint slowly rose to his feet, and allowed them to push him out the door of his cabin. Blinking in the sudden light, he frowned at the sight of his crew kneeling and cowering under the guns of the naval officers.

He turned to man closest to him, “Really? All of this just for a few smuggled barrels?”

“Move or you’ll get another one to the head”

“And where am I moving to?”

“Commodore wants to see you. Now go. And hands behind your head.” The sailor shoved him hard.

Clint quickly recovered his balance, and glanced towards the bow of his ship. When he saw who was waiting there for him, he chuckled and locked his fingers behind his head, sauntering towards the imposing figure.

As he got closer, Clint allowed his grin to spread across his face. He saw the sailors tighten their hands on their weapons, but he was emboldened by the answering twinkle in the Commodore’s eyes.

He came to a stop only a few feet away from Commodore Banner, looking up him and down.

“Well, well, well, Commodore Banner. I heard that you were honored by the Queen. I must say the new pins look good on you.”

“I would say that I’m flattered that you keep an ear out for news about me, but I must imagine it’s only because you have nothing else to do.”

“Oh, I have plenty to do. Plenty of smuggling, thieving, and ransacking. But I always like to know that my favorite people are moving up in the world.”

Commodore Banner leaned on the wheel of the ship, a small smile twitching his lips. “I wouldn’t think I’d make your favorite people list, what with me constantly catching you and putting you in jail.”

“All my favorite people put in me handcuffs,” Clint replied cheerfully, and then stumbled as the sailor behind shoved him in the back.  

“That’s enough out of you, pirate!”

“It’s captain, Corporal. Captain Clint Barton, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.” Bruce stood up to his full height and frowned at the offender.

Clint straightened, and smirked at the whispers that followed the announcement of his name.

“Are you sure, Commodore? I mean, they say Clint Barton is 8 feet tall…”

“With tattoos drawn with the blood of his enemies, and a necklace of teeth from those men whom he has beaten in a fight. They also say he’s so virile that he can get a woman pregnant from 10 feet away. Yes, I know the stories.”

Clint grinned wide, “I’ve never heard the pregnant thing. But the teeth, that’s true.”

Banner shook his head, as his men shifted uneasily.

“Corporal, cuff him please. Once he’s on board our ship, we can let his crew go.”

Clint kept his grin as the men behind him gripped his wrists and slapped the iron cuffs on him. They shoved him on the Commodore’s ship, and he watched as they sailed away, his crew looking at them worriedly.

He was dragged into a cabin and dumped in a chair. He dozed for a bit, and then startled when the door opened. The Commodore came in, closed the door, and tossed his hat on the nearby desk. Running his hands through his hair with sigh, Banner pulled a key from his pocket and moved to unlock Clint’s cuffs. He threw himself in a chair across from him, and raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

Shaking his head, Clint smiled. “Well, Commodore, I give you about 36 hours before my crew catches up with you.”

“36 hours?”

“Hmm.”

“That’s quicker than usual.”

“They’ve had a bit of practice lately in rescuing me.”

“Well, in that case, Captain, we had better make the most of our time.”

Clint laughed, and dropping the cuffs on the ground, climbed into Bruce’s lap. He wriggled to get comfortable, as Bruce’s hands came to rest on his hips.

“One day, people are going to figure out that you only capture me so that we can fuck around in your cabin.” He bent his head to nuzzle at Bruce’s neck.

“One day, it won’t matter.”

Frowning, Clint pulled back. “What does that mean?”

“It means that one day, we’ll both be rich enough to retire to an abandoned island, and it will just be the two of us, and we won’t have to hide anymore.”

Clint met Bruce’s brown eyes, and read the sincerity there. “Sounds like a lovely dream.”

“A lovely plan”

“The commodore and his pirate."

“His pirate captain," Bruce corrected

“Well, let’s go ahead and start that tale then.”

“36 hours you said?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Plenty of time to write a first chapter.”


End file.
